Storage device manufacturers typically test manufactured storage devices for compliance with a collection of requirements. Test equipment and techniques exist for testing large numbers of storage devices serially or in parallel. Manufacturers tend to test large numbers of storage devices simultaneously. Storage device testing systems typically include one or more racks having multiple test slots that receive storage devices for testing.
Current storage device testing systems use an operator, a robotic arm, or a conveyer belt to individually feed storage devices to a transfer location for loading into the testing system for testing. Other current storage device testers use a tote or a mobile tote to load or unload multiple storage devices to a transfer location at the same time. A robotic arm of the testing system retrieves the storage devices individually or in small batches from the transfer location and loads them in test slots for testing.